SonicEXE
by SSJSonic.EXE
Summary: This is the story of an artificial saiyan called Sonic.EXE. Watch as he is put into the world of My Little Pony and takes it by storm. First story, short summary.


**This is my first story. Any ideas on how I can improve will be appreciated. As a matter of fact I even thank you just for reading. Now disclaimer: I do not own anything. This was just an idea I had. Now enjoy**

* * *

I could feel nothing. It was strange but I couldn't feel anything. But I could SENSE something. That was also strange. It was like I could feel people around me. I also felt like I was floating in water. But my thoughts were interrupted by voices.

"How is the test subject?" said the first voice.

"He seems to be doing very well. He passed through all the surgeries and transplants." said another voice.

" _What are they talking about?"_ I thought to myself. _"Are they talking about me?"_

"Will he be ready for tomorrow?" said the first again.

"Most definitely. I think he will be the greatest soldier that they could get." The second voice said confidently.

" _I'm supposed to be a soldier? Why do I need to be a soldier?"_

"What about the family? Surely they didn't just let us do this to him, did they Dr. Morris?" the first voice asked.

" _At least I now know the one. But what did he mean by my family?"_

"They . . . ," Dr. Morris paused, "They have been dealt with."

"Alright then. But is there anyone else who might wonder what happened to him?"

"He was a loner at his school so he didn't make very many friends. So forget about it Mr. Hanford." Morris said.

" _And now I know the other. But what did he mean when he said my family was dealt with?"_ As I thought this I sensed them walking away. I could barely make out the last thing Hanford said.

"Let's just hope we don't have to get rid of him like the others."

And then a door shut and it seemed to have gotten darker. I decide to open my eyes.

" _Well,"_ I thought, _"at least I'm right about being in water."_ It seemed like I was some sort of vat of green colored water. And I was certain of one thing: I needed to get out. I tried tapping on the glass to see how strong it was. I then proceeded to bring my arm back to hit it. And when my fist came in contact with the glass it instantly broke. The rest of the vat started to break apart while the water and my body were pushed out. I landed on the ground and coughed.

"Alright," I said, "I'm out, now what?" I looked around and saw some clothes lying on a table. I walked over and picked them up. There was a dark blue skin tight suit and red shoes that had a white strap with a gold buckle. Upon seeing they were about my size I put them on. As I guessed they fit my almost perfectly.

"Time to get out of here then. But, I could find those two guys and get some answers from them." Then I felt their presences coming back to where I was fast.

" _Guess they heard me get out."_ I thought. Then two men came in and when they saw me their eyes widened.

"How did you get out?! You're not supposed to wake up until tomorrow!" Dr. Morris yelled out. Then, out of the corner of my eye, I saw Mr. Hanford pull out a gun.

"I guess he, as a failure, didn't learn how to follow rules." He said then proceeding to point his gun at me. But before he knew it I was right in front of him. I snatched his gun away and crushed it in my hand. I grabbed him by the collar of his suit and yelled at him.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME?! WHY CAN'T I REMEMBER ANYTHING?!" As this happened I felt some fluid starting to come out of my left eye. I let go of him and felt my check. When I brought my hand back it had blood on it. I looked over in the blank computer monitor to how bad it looked and gasped. I looked like some horror character. I had blue hair and my eyes had red irises with black sclera.

"You are probably wondering what you are." Morris said calmly. "We based you off of two things: One, a made up alien race called saiyans. And two, a fake being known as . . . . Now if you were wondering saiyans are extremely strong beings that can fly, shoot energy, and fell others' energy."

" _At least that explains my ability to do that. But . . ."_ "Who is ?" I asked.

"He," Hanford answered this one, "is a being based off the character called Sonic the Hedgehog. He is a super-fast, walking, talking, and blue hedgehog. The only thing he wears is gloves and those shoes." He pointed at the shoes I was wearing. " however is almost exactly the same except he has your eyes and is said to be completely evil. And most of the time his eyes are bleeding. I guess you only do that when you get angry."

I nodded my head in agreement. But this was still a lot for me to take in. I also decided that I had enough of these two men talking about killing and changing DNA so easily. I ran to Dr. Morris and swung my arm at him. He was caught and thrown straight through the wall. Hanford tried running away but I grabbed him by the neck.

"Wait! Please! I have a way to take you from all this!" He screamed. I relaxed my grip and asked him, "What do you mean?"

"Let me go first." I put him down and told me, "We managed to make an interdimensional portal. It has the power to take you to another world."

This perked my interest so I said, "Turn it on. I don't think there is anything else here for me." He nodded and went over to a computer and pressed a bunch of buttons and levers. The portal opened and Hanford said, "There, Now if you would allow it I'm going to leave." He started heading for the door but I ran up to him and grabbed him.

"I'm glad you did this for me but, I could never forgive you." I then blasted him with energy, killing him. I went to the portal but stopped to think. Then I turned around and started moving backwards. While I did I shot some energy at the computer. I wasn't going to take the chance of someone following me. I was finally all the way through and I blacked out.

-A-

Somewhere on a distant planet in another universe a fight was going on. The battle was in a place called Canterlot in a land called Equestria. It was a peaceful day before the fight. The heroes of the land, the Elements of Harmony, came to Canterlot for a friendly visit. But unfortunately some of their old enemies teamed up to take over the land. These enemies were Queen Chrysalis, who was the leader of the changelings, King Sombra, who was supposed to be the dead ruler of the Crystal Kingdom, and Tirek, who wanted to steal the magic out of all the land. So far they were winning. The Elements and the princesses were already exhausted from fighting changelings, and now they had to fight Chrysalis, Sombra, and Tirek.

But they had one more trick up their sleeves. The four princesses gathered around to try out a very difficult spell.

"Are you sure this will work Princess Celestia? It is said that this spell is impossible." Princess Twilight questioned.

"I am positive Twilight. The power of four princesses should be enough." Celestia said.

"Agreed. Thine sister has come up with an excellent plan." Luna said before continuing, "But we must hurry or else we may not have enough magic."

They all nodded and closed their eyes while reading their horns. The horns glowed and magic came out of all of them creating a ball of light. It got bigger and bigger while it started to go up into the sky. The princesses fell to the ground almost completely drained of their magic. But the ball kept on getting bigger. It grew until it became the size of a meteor. Then it became extremely bright until it exploded. The light from the explosion went on for miles. The light than faded and everything seemed the same.

"Ha! What was that supposed to be? Some kind of attack? It didn't seem very effective." Sombra said mockingly at their position near the castle.

Tirek hit him on the back of the head before saying, "It looked like summoning magic. But it was different than anything I've seen before."

Chrysalis walked up to them. "Well? Then what was it? Because I think . . . Wait. What's that in the sky?"

They all looked at it. It looked blue and the size of any regular pony.

"I guess that is their summons." Tirek said.

-A-

I could feel myself falling fast. It took me a few seconds before I was able to open my eyes. I looked down and saw that I was getting really close to the ground. I positioned my body so I would land on my feet. I then used my energy to protect me. When I landed the ground broke apart for about a 20 foot radius. I stood to my full height and brushed the dust of me. I then proceeded to walk out of the crater. There were a bunch of people who resembled horses around me. They were all dressed in armor except for a few who I guessed were citizens.

"Hey," One of the soldiers yelled at me, "What do you think you're doing?" He and some others pointed their spears at me. I raised my hands to show I meant no harm.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what's going on. Should I not be here?" I asked them. They relaxed and one told me, "There's a battle going on around here. It's not safe for anyone around here. So I suggest that you-" He was interrupted by an explosion. I looked and focused on seeing how many attacked us and how strong they were. There was about 20 weird bug like horse people. The soldiers got ready to defend but looked afraid. I rolled my eyes and flew up to them and started shooting energy at them. They were so disoriented that they weren't able to defend themselves. Half of them got knocked out or killed while the rest fled. I flew back down to the soldiers and said, "You sure you don't need any help?"

* * *

 **Thank you for reading. Please comment. It might be a while before my next chapter though. But don't worry, I will try to make it worth it. Untill next time.**


End file.
